Zageen Highwind
Zageen Highwind (Zero) •Race : Jinx Birthday : November 16•Age : 20 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 1876cm •Weight :61 kg (1340lbs.) •Blood Type : A - B Rare •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Rosemary Village First Appearance : {Deep} ep# 40 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Zero • Shadow Hunter Personality When he was young, Zageen was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Akito's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by the Zetsu Spirit, he drastically changed, Zageen became obsessed with the idea of Creating a new world and treated the slaves much better to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Zageen's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. During the The Monilesa Awakening Arc Zageen was Vaperised in Zeif's explosion. After he was revived by Kiritsu, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, He took up the name "Zero" that was givin to him by Gia. Later he remembered the names Akito and Sarah's names, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Zero wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Vincent convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Guild of Mages and knowing he would be given the death penalty, Zero remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Rob even commented that Zero possesses the same "heart" as those in Guild of Mages, in spite of the fact that he was never an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Zero is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Zero", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Imperial Knight's is housing an escaped convict. However, Zero's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Demon Slayers : an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Demons . Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Gia and Lightining that "punishment" is the theme of their Alliance. It is this guilt that keeps Zero from expressing his love for Akito, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her.